


Incandescent

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [18]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incandescent: glowing, radiant, brilliant, zealous</p><p>(Oh no. She's on fire.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incandescent

INCANDESCENT  
_glowing, radiant, brilliant, zealous_

"I don't get the point of try-outs," Draven grumbles, crossing his arms.

"We are searching for the best champions to represent Noxian interests in the upcoming match," Darius replies, only the slightest hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Yeah, no - I got that. I'm not an idiot, bro," Draven snaps back. "And that's fine, you know, for the top, the mid, the support, and the jungle. But what's the use of scrimming with the Zaunite slut? Everyone knows Draaaaaaaaven's gonna be the ADC."

Lux clenches her fist, hissing out a breath through shut teeth.

She's in the observation deck with the other League members. They're all spectating a try-out match to decide the best team combination for an upcoming showdown between Zaun and Piltover. The contested issue concerns intellectual property rights, both cities accusing the other of patent infringement. If Piltover won, they will be the sole owner of the new invention and gain complete control of its distribution. Likewise, if Zaun won, they would gain that right. Demacia and Noxus naturally got involved because if their allies won, they can access the invention and simultaneously prohibit its sale to their enemies. Demacian and Noxian champions were then ordered to volunteer their aid in the upcoming match.

The widened champion pool required further deliberation from the summoners. They wanted the best possible composition which led to these try-outs. Currently on the field, Janna, Rumble, Orianna, Corki, and her prince, Jarvan the Fourth, were trying out for Piltover. On the other side, Cassiopeia, Singed, Rek'Sai, Annie, and Jinx are trying out for Zaun. Well, Rek'Sai wasn't trying out more than the Summoners simply set her loose on the Rift.

"We need to ensure we are choosing the best," Darius answers with a huff.

"Uh, hello? I am the best? Like hands down, no contest. It should be me down here, showing off my skills, puting the fear of Draven into them. And! That blue-haired bitch had the worst KDA last week. She had at least five deaths in every match. We can't seriously be considering her."

Lux winces. Jinx hadn't been feeling well last week. Lux had visited her in the Zaunite wing, keeping her company. They had talked but not a lot and nothing of importance. Lux had hoped… Well, she was… She owed Jinx. After their meeting at the park, after Lux cried on Jinx, she had to - at least - visit her, especially when something was so obviously wrong. She didn't think it would help much, just sharing a tub of ice cream, and it obviously didn't. Jinx continued to perform abominably in her every match.

But it really doesn't concern Lux. If Jinx proves to be the worst ADC ever, she had no reason to care. She already tried to cheer her up. It didn't work, obviously. But she no longer owes her anything. Honestly, it would be beneficial if she was under performing, then Zaun (and by proxy, Noxus) would be less a threat on their roster.

And yet…

"What a surprise," Draven drawls, watching as Jinx gets caught by Janna's Howling Gale. "The whore gets knocked up."

The situation deteriorates from there. Corki bursts her down, getting her low, before Jarvan ganks with Rumble teleporting in. They then dive her under the turret, using their ult combo for a swift and easy kill. Her support, Annie, also dies in the skirmish, bringing the score to Piltover: 3 and Zaun: 0.

"Tch, dumb hoe," Draven continues, clicking his tongue.

Lux glares at him. She already figured out a way to shoot lazers from her eyes. It's only the League policy - of no combat outside the Fields of Justice - preventing her from frying Draven from where he stood. Still, the heat of her stare catches his attention.

Draven glares back. "Whatcha lookin' at, huh blondie?"

She shouldn't care. Draven shit talks Jinx. Okay. Fine. Jinx is nothing to her.

Lux feels a muscle twitch in her jaw. No. Not true. Jinx is not nothing. Somewhere between harassing her and making her cry, Jinx became her friend, her obnoxious, capricious, perfectly ridiculous friend. And sure, she's a pain but there's no denying the color she brought to her usually dull days. She understood Lux in a way both disconcerting and comforting. Here is someone Lux could be her absolute worst with. She could do whatever she wanted around Jinx, like casually attempt murder or cry. It's freeing in a way Lux never expected or knew she wanted. It's reason enough - more than - to call Jinx her friend.

And she'd be damned if she let anyone shit talk her friend.

Lux gifts Draven with a smile full of teeth and clears her throat, a snappy comeback on the tip of her tongue.

"Shut down!" The announcer declares before a word could pass her lips.

Lux starts and returns her attention to the Rift. It appears Jarvan the Fourth had been slain. Rek'Sai invaded his jungle and caught him by the Red Brambleback. She stole his buff and got him low. But she was incapable of killing him when his teammates came to his aid. He was almost come free when Jinx sniped him with her rocket.

"Lucky shot," Draven grumbles.

Lux isn't so sure it's luck. And judging by his thoughtful hum, Darius doesn't think so either. She stifles a grin, feeling treasonous for celebrating a kill on her prince. But it was an impressive feat and Lux is undeniably impressed.

The match continues with the Piltover team slowly pushing closer and closer to the enemy base. But Zaun is forcing them to fight-tooth and nail for every inch. Whenever the Piltovians engaged, the Zaunites counter-engaged with a vengeance. Jinx is the driving force in every teamfight. She stays in the backlines, letting Rek'Sai and Singed absorb all the crowd control. Then she shoots rocket after rocket on the champions all clumped together, via Jarvan's Cataclysm or Annie's stun. 

It's not so much a clean up than it is Jinx laying absolute waste. When she kills one, she gets excited and chases to kill the second. She is a sight to behold, surging forward before the bodies hit the ground. Firing and firing, until fire becomes her. The glow of explosions suffuse her skin and she burns from the outside in. It reminds Lux of witch-hunts. She's never been to one but she imagines this is what it looks like. 

Red eyes lit from within, mad with unholy glee, and hungry as the flames around her. Jinx laughs, high and sharp, even as smoke soaks her lungs and clouds her every breath. She does not fear fire for she was consumed long ago, scorched black and clean, and now there's nothing left to burn but everything else to gain.

Lux feels a gasp catch in her throat as Jinx takes down Jarvan the Fourth, then Janna immediately after. She rises to her feet, eyes wide with a fist muffling her shout, as Jinx kills Orianna then one, two rockets kill Rumble, and a final shot finds Corki. A pentakill. Just like that.

The observatory deck is stunned silent.

The Piltover team had Aspect of the Dragon. They had the Hand of Baron. They had destroyed two inhibitors with two lines of super minions flooding the enemy base. But it proved insufficient against Jinx with three fully built items and a B.F. sword. Lux feels her knees shake and she falls back into her seat.

"Well, shit," Draven breathes out before regaining his composure. "I mean, I coulda done that."

But his boast lacks its usual strength. A pinched brow belies his anxiety. Darius snorts beside him. They're both thinking the same thing. Draven is good, but that was insane.

Lux bites back a hysterical laugh, her heart still racing. Of course, it was insane! Did anyone expect anything less from Jinx, the Loose Cannon?

It was an impressive feat of defense, but in the end, Piltover still won. They almost didn't, after Jinx got a quadrakill and Singed killed Corki, acing them again. But when the Zaunite team moved to contest Baron, her prince snuck into base and killed their open Nexus.

"Bah, if Draaaaaaven was playing, Zaun woulda won," Draven huffs, leaving the observation deck.

"Perhaps," Darius murmurs noncommittally, following his brother.

The other champions slowly filter out until only Lux is left. She remains in her seat, staring blankly at the switched off viewing screen. Her skin is flushed, capillaries filled with hot excess blood. The look on Jinx's face is seared into her synapses. Lux sees it every time she closes her eyes - every time she blinks - as a heat pools between her legs. And she thinks -

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0VXB-oEoYk


End file.
